Melodies Of Life Continue
by Chibi Atariel Tsukai
Summary: Zidane finally returns to Alexandria, expecting to be treated like a hero. However, when things have changed for the worst over that one year, everyone–except for his friends, of course–treat him like the thief they once thought he was.
1. Even If You Think You're Not Ready

Title: Melodies Of Life Continue

Author: Chibi Atariel Tsukai

Date: February 6, 2011

Summary: (Post Game With A Twist) Zidane finally returns to Alexandria, expecting to be treated like a hero. However, when things have changed for the worst over that one year, everyone – except for his friends, of course – treat him like the thief they all thought he was the day Garnet came into his life.

Rating: T, for now.

Authoress's Note: So, I kind of promised myself that I would not start a new fanfiction until I was far into, if not finished my Kingdom Hearts one, but it's not going as smoothly as I had expected it to. Sorry! However, right now I am really into Final Fantasy IX as I have been playing it again so I can FINALLY say I have beaten it completely on my own. It has always been my favorite of the Final Fantasys, so even though I have not made it through to the end, I know what happens. This fanfiction will start at the end of the game, with a bit of a twist. And I actually have a good amount of material to start this with, as I have done a roleplay with it before. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX. If I did, it would have been turned into a movie and had a bunch of spin-off games by now. D=

Chapter One: Even If You Think You're Not Ready

Life never stops. Especially when you don't want it to, it seems to speed up or drag out. When Zidane stayed behind at the Iifa Tree and the others returned to their homes, Dagger had not known what to expect. She returned to Alexandria and was welcomed to the throne. She was ready to be Queen, but not sure she could do it on her own. Of course, she had Steiner and Beatrix for support, no matter what, but it was not the same. Even the people of Alexandria seemed a little put off by the idea of a single ruler. Sure, Garnet had proven herself, but after Queen Brahne, nobody wanted to take any chances.

Garnet had never thought about marriage before. Well, there was that one time in Conde Petie, but that was just so they could get through to the mountain path. Zidane, of course, had been the brains behind the plan, convincing everyone that he and Dagger was the only couple that people would believe were getting married. A small smile came to the Queen's lips as she thought back to this time. Zidane had been so eager; surely he would have acted the same way if he were there now to hear that Garnet was expected to marry.

"Have you thought of something, my Queen?"

Large brown eyes blinked several times as Garnet realized that she had let her thoughts take over. "Just a memory. I am fine, Beatrix," she said with a little smile. Very often now, she found herself living in her memories, as the real world was growing to painful to bear. Beatrix had noticed this, but tried not to mention it, knowing that those memories were the only things keeping her from going mute as she had after watching her mother be killed and the destruction of her kingdom shortly after.

"Of course, my Queen. You must not think too much of them right now, however. You do remember that tonight is the evening you agreed to meet your suitors, do you not? You must get ready to leave for the Great Hall." The brown-haired woman was already helping the raven-haired queen change into her ball gown and put her tiara in her hair, which had grown so much since the time she had taken Zidane's dagger and cut it herself. "There you are. Now, it will only last a few hours. And do not concern yourself too much, my Queen – no one expects you to decide anything immediately. Get to know your suitor and take your time choosing."

Garnet let out a soft sigh. She knew that Beatrix was only trying to be helpful, but so far all she had done was made her feel terrible and want to spend the rest of the night in her bedchambers, dreaming about what it would be like if Zidane had somehow managed to return just in time for this evening.

'Zidane, I know that you are connected to Kuja, but why did you have to stay? I can't do this on my own. You said that it was selfish of you to go after him, but I'm really the selfish one. I don't even wish to try anything without you.'

"Queen Garnet, we are here. Please enjoy yourself."

She had spaced out again. "Ah. . yes. Thank you, Beatrix. . . "

As she entered the Grand Hall, all eyes turned to her. Everyone bowed, but did not once avert their gaze from the beautiful queen. Garnet slowly descended the staircase, not feeling like herself. Something was wrong, but what? She gave a gentle shake of her head and continued down. "Thank you all for coming tonight," she said politely, curtsying back to the crowd.

Her suitors were easy to pick out of the crowd. They were the only men who were not already escorting women, besides Amarant, Quina – if you could count it as a man - and Vivi, of course. None of them, however, could approach Garnet before Eiko had. "You're really gonna do this, Dagger? What about Zidane? You made him promise he would come back!" the girl exclaimed, grabbing the older female and pulling her over to their other friends for some type of intervention. "You can't get married!"

The others added their own thoughts to Eiko's. Freya, of course, understood that, as Queen, Dagger had a duty to her country. If what the people wanted was for her to marry to divide the power slightly and prevent another rule like Queen Brahne's, she would do as they wished. Sadly, there could be no waiting for Zidane's return.

"Excuse me, but may I have _steal_ the Queen away from you all for a dance?"

Brown eyes widened at the choice of words. Of course the voice sound nothing like the one she connected that word to. Garnet could not hold back a sigh of disappointment as she turned to face this suitor. "Yes. I apologize for that. I would be. . delighted. . . to dance." Her emotion and facial expression, of course, did not match her own words, but she excused herself from her friends' presences and walked onto the dance floor with the man.

As her attention turned to him completely, she found that she had never seen anyone who looked quite like him before. His clothing was not that of a prince, but he was certainly not poor. He had pale skin, chin length flaming red hair, and eyes to match. She moved both of her hands where they belonged and allowed him to lead the way through the ballroom, further and further from the comfort her friends provided.

"My name is Ravan Chamberlain Dagmar, my Queen. I would very much like it if you truly came to know me, even though I am not of royal blood," he said, looking down into her large brown orbs.

Garnet could not remember whom else she had met that night. Those bright red eyes stayed with her for the rest of the night, even when she had fallen asleep. For the very first time since the return six months ago, the past let go of her dreams. Replacing Zidane's shimmering blue-green eyes were those bright red ones as, for the first time in a long time, she thought that maybe things would be okay. Zidane would want her to be happy, that was for sure.

Authoress's Note: There you have it – Melodies Of Life Continue! This was a little more difficult than I thought it would be, because I did not actually have any of it written out beforehand. I found the roleplay and realized that it did not have any background story explaining what had happened, so I decided to write this chapter to do so. The next couple of chapters should be easier. Please review!


	2. Too Slowly

Title: Melodies Of Life Continue

Author: Chibi Atariel Tsukai

Date: February 7, 2011

Summary: (Post Game With A Twist) Zidane finally returns to Alexandria, expecting to be treated like a hero. However, when things have changed for the worst over that one year, everyone – except for his friends, of course – treat him like the thief they all thought he was the day Garnet came into his life.

Rating: T, for now.

Authoress's Note: Wow! I can hardly believe that I started the next chapter immediately! This fanfic may actually go more smoothly than B&B has been going, since I've been craving to write it all day and started to while in my math class. And I even have a review already, which makes me extremely happy! Thank you sooo much, Roky91! I hope I can update this quick enough for your liking! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX. It's not fair. =(((

Chapter Two: Too Slowly When You Want Them To Go Quicker

"Zidane. . why did you come back. . . you would leave your friends to go back to your enemy?"

The blonde genome shrugged gently and shook his head some. "I would have probably been in your place if Garland's plan had worked. And I know I would want someone to be here in my shoes, if I were. But instead, you dumped me here on Gaia twelve years ago. If you didn't, I wouldn't ever have met my Tantalus brothers or any of the other friends I made on this crazy journey. Whether either of us like it or not, I owe you, Kuja."

"Hah. . such a strange way of thinking. . . "

Zidane looked down to his brother and sighed. "You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?" he asked. Hearing a crash somewhere behind him, he jumped a good foot or two in the air, his tail tensing up. He hesitated, and then spoke again. "Well, fine. I'm still getting both of us outta here alive. So don't you go dying on me, okay?"

With that said, he moved back over to Kuja's side. He bent down and lifted the other genome before taking off in the direction that would take him out of the Iifa Tree. He jumped, ducked, and dodged massive branches and vines as they came down out of seemingly nowhere – all with the same intension to crush the brothers flat. At times, it even felt as if the trunk beneath him was moving the two of them along. Zidane was sure they would make it out, until a giant bunch of twisted vines and branches shot right at them. He collapsed to the ground on top of Kuja, flinching as he was continually snapped on the back by the branches. He tried to move, but everything seemed to slow down and he could not find the right timing to do so. "Almost. . there. . . " he groaned softly before passing out.

_~In my dearest memories_

_I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone_

_I still believe that you_

_Can call out my name~_

"Zidane! Zidane, get up already!"

The blond grumbled and rubbed at his fluttering blue-green eyes. "Huh? What's goin'-?"

"Great, you're not dead. Well, just barely. Looks like you took it pretty bad though. What the hell were you doin', going back in that death trap when everyone else went home? It's not like you to go off on your own. . . "

Something about the way his "brother" – which one it was speaking he had not figured out yet – gave Zidane a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Where's Kuja?"

"You mean that ugly guy that wanted to kill you and take over our world? You all defeated him in battle. He's gone."

He finally shot up in the bed he had been put in and found himself looking at Cinna, wishing that he had moved a little. "You're sure? . .Never mind. . . " he said with a soft sigh as he laid right back down. Again, Kuja had abandoned him.

"Yeah, you'd be better off forgetting about him. You need to take it easy if you even want to think about letting the others know that you're okay. It's been a while and it looks like you've still got some time ahead of you to heal."

Zidane somehow found a small smile. "You're right. Let's go home."

Authoress's Note: Woohoo! Chapter Two down! Even if it's not as long, I still feel accomplished! Hahaha, I totally did not have this part planned at all, but it kinda just came out while I was in math class, so I figured that I might as well go with it! =D Please don't mind if the part at the Iifa Tree does not exactly match what is said in the game. I wrote it up in class, during which I had no game script, and I kinda like it, so I don't really want to change it. Please review!


	3. When You Wish They Would Stop

Title: Melodies Of Life Continue

Author: Chibi Atariel Tsukai

Date: February 13, 2011-March 2, 2011

Summary: (Post Game With A Twist) Zidane finally returns to Alexandria, expecting to be treated like a hero. However, when things have changed for the worst over that one year, everyone – except for his friends, of course – treat him like the thief they all thought he was the day Garnet came into his life.

Rating: T, for now.

Authoress's Note: I have not received any more reviews, but I still really want to write this. Last night I almost finally beat Final Fantasy IX on my own (I've only ever beat the final boss on my sister's saved file before). Sadly, I died when I got very far in the fight. I cannot try again to either Tuesday or Friday, so I need something to make it less painful. Hopefully writing this will do the trick. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX. I'll be very proud of myself when I beat the final boss, though! =D

* * *

Chapter Three: When You Wish They Would Stop, At Least For A Moment

Almost another sixth months had gone by since Garnet had met Ravan. Things had started to look up – she was married, the people of Alexandria seemed to approve, and even the pain that came from missing Zidane had lifted slightly. _'He would want me to be happy. . . '_ the Queen would tell herself every morning when she woke up to find herself looking at Ravan.

They had been married almost immediately. He wanted to give her everything and had insisted that the sooner they married, the sooner he would be able to "put a smile back on that beautiful face." He often said romantic things like that, which did make her smile happily. Of course, there were always the lingering thoughts of how she would like it more if Zidane were the one trying to cheer her up. Ravan soon noticed this, even if she never mentioned it, and could not help but to become a bit jealous. He sometimes was irritated with her if her mind seemed to be somewhere else, but he always spoke in a calm manner.

Her eighteenth birthday started off different than normal, however. Not where Ravan was concerned, but in her dreams. She was not sure where exactly she was – everything around her seemed to be some kind of powder in shades of light blue and lavender. It did not make any sense at all, yet she felt at ease. There was something warm underneath her as she lay there, keeping her extremely comfortable. Chocolate brown eyes wandered down and noticed a familiar cloth of a green-blue hue beneath her gloved fingers. Her eyes widened and she quickly tilted her head back up to see the face of a sleeping blond. "Zidane. . . " she breathed out, not able to believe her eyes. He showed no sign of waking and she became worried. "Zidane? Zidane, are you okay?" she whispered. However, before she could panic too much more, a wave of drowsiness washed over her and she found her eyes becoming heavier once again. "Well. . I'm glad that you're here, Zidane. . . " she whispered before closing her eyes, her head on his chest.

"Queen. . My Queen. . . Queen Garnet?"

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and Dagger lifted her head from the pillow. She unclenched her hands, which had been holding onto the sheets just as she had been holding onto Zidane's shirt in her dream. "Hmmm? Oh. . good morning, Beatrix. . . " she said with a long yawn.

"Happy Birthday to you, Queen Garnet. I am very honored to say that I have been able to see you through to your eighteenth birthday. You truly are growing up to be a beautiful woman." A light shade of pink crept to Dagger's cheeks and the female general leaned down, pressing a hand to one of them. "Are you feeling fine, Your Highness? King Ravan insisted that I come wake you because he was not able to."

The queen looked pass Beatrix and around the rest of the room to confirm that the two of them were alone in the chamber. "I am sorry for worrying you, Beatrix, but I did not even feel him attempt to wake me. I did have an enjoyable dream, however, so maybe that is why."

"Really? And what – or _who_ – was in your dream?" Beatrix could not keep the curiosity from her voice. She and Garnet had become much closer than they had been in the past, now that things were settling down. She was always there when the queen needed to talk about Zidane or anything else on her mind. While she understood that Dagger's feelings for Zidane could cause trouble with her relationship with Ravan, she also knew that such strong feelings could not easily fade away.

Garnet sat up in bed, moving her legs so they hung of the side. She let out a soft sigh of contentment. "Why, Zidane of course. Nothing happened – we just were lying together. He was asleep and his body was so warm. It was like he really was here – it seemed so vivid." She paused for a few moments before she seemed to come back down from the excitement. "You will not tell Ravan, will you? I do not want him to worry."

Beatrix offered a small smile and shook her head. "Of course I will not. I know that it will be difficult, my Queen, but today I believe you should focus on the King as much as you can. It is your day of birth, but he has been working hard to that it will be truly enjoyable for all – most of all yourself. Eighteen is also an important year. The people of Alexandria will be expecting even more of you from now on. So, please cherish this day, even if the one you wish to be with most is not here to help you cherish it."

Garnet did wish that Zidane was there with her, but she also cared about Ravan. He had done a lot to help her from being as sad as she would have been otherwise. "Of course. I cherish everyday, especially the wonderful ones like my sixteenth birthday. I'm sure this will be another birthday I will want to remember for the rest of my life," she said with a smile. She then stood up, her nightgown falling down towards the floor behind her. "I guess I should get dressed now. I don't wish to keep Ravan waiting."

About half-an-hour later, she joined Ravan out on the same balcony from which she had viewed plays in celebration of her birthday exactly two years ago. She seemed to come out with perfect timing, as the theater ships were now changing. A familiar voice rang out, causing her to run across the balcony as best as she could in her dress and look down. "And now, a performance by the Tantalus of Lindblum, favorite of our beloved Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII – Lord Avon's 'I Want To Be Your Canary'!" Blank shouted, getting a great amount of the spectators riled up as well.

Garnet turned to look at Ravan. "Beatrix said. . . You arranged for _them_ to come and perform my _favorite_ play?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. Her tears were a fairly even mixture of happy and sad tears. She was happy that Ravan had done this – that he cared enough about her to pay attention to the things she like -, but she was also sad that this time, she would not be seeing Zidane in the performance. Still, she sat back and enjoyed the performance.

Quoting the play word-for-word, she found – about an hour later – that it was already reaching its end. A cloaked Marcus stood alone on the stage. He looked around, then spoke. "The time for our departure is long past. . . Where is Cornelia?"

Cinna entered and joined Marcus. "Marcus, the ship soon embarks! Board ye this ship alone and peace could come to both kingdoms, as Blank so said. Speak, Marcus!"

Like the good actor he was, he made sure that his voice shook as he spoke, a few tears shed down his cheeks, even if the audience could not see them. "She told me that she could not live without me. So, the sun is our enemy too. The eastern sky grows bright. Will we not spread our wings, as yonder birds in joyous flight?"

"Hark, Marcus! They cannot wait any longer! The ship departs!" Cinna called across the stage, waving to motion Marcus inside the theater ship. His good friend then exited the stage shortly after he had come.

The hooded figure moved back into the shadows so the view people had of him was even further obstructed. "Could she have betrayed me? Nay! Ne'er would my love speak false. I must have faith! She shall appear if I only believe! As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons! I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!"

As Marcus moved to center stage, Garnet began to realize little changes in the play. True, the character Marcus had to disguise himself so his escape with Cornelia would not be ruined, but in all of the portrayals she had seen – including the one by the Tantalus two years ago -, he never wore a hood. Also, the actor Marcus's voice sounded different. She could remember being nervous around the Tantalus members besides Zidane and Blank. At first, she thought that they had all either looked or sounded scary. Marcus definitely had a deeper voice than his impostor.

These changes were justified by what happened next. Once Marcus reached center stage, he grabbed the neck of his cloak and tore it off his body, letting it fly across the stage and reveal a Zidane with one hand outstretched towards the balcony from which he knew she would be watching. "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!" Zidane Tribal shouted, a smile – something that felt slightly foreign to him until recently – occupying his lips.

Brown eyes widened at the scene unraveling down on the stage below. Zidane was really there? He was alive! So many thoughts were rushing through Garnet's mind that she did not know what to do with herself. Her instinct had been to jump up and run over to the balcony wall, looking down to confirm that what she had heard and was seeing really was true. She turned around to head downstairs and came face-to-face with Ravan, who had been pushed very far back into a corner right then. Her eyes watered up slightly as she looked at him while thinking about who was waiting down there for her. "I. . that is. . . I am very sorry!" she whimpered with a shake of her head. Thinking that he would stop her if she tried to move pass him, she backed up to the wall and slowly lifted herself up onto the ledge. Gasps sounded from below as she then dropped off the balcony – no one had seen her grab onto a decorative rope of flags.

Zidane and Steiner, of course, had both seen her perform this feat two years ago, so they stayed relatively calm. The knight placed a hand on Beatrix's shoulder and assured her that everything would be okay. The blond waited with his arms still outstretched. The rope took Garnet all the way down to center stage, right into the performer's arms. "How did you survive?" she asked in a whisper, her tears dripping and soaking the shoulder of his shirt.

He smiled and pulled her closer. "I didn't have a choice. I had to live. I wanted to come home to you. So. . . I sang your song. _Our_ Song," he replied, speaking just as softly as she had.

This only served to make the Queen cry even more. She punched him gently on the chest, then laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat rhythmically. "I am sorry. I'm so sorry, Zidane. Please forgive me," the brunette continued to cry.

She knew that, no matter how much the two of them would have loved to stay there forever just embracing each other, time had to continue. It had for her and now it would for both of them. Unfortunately, they would not be allowed to be together to witness it continue. At least, not together as lovers.

* * *

Authoress's Note: Phew, that was a fairly long chapter! Okay, so let's see. . . the idea for Dagger's dream came from DeviantArt. The art is *Sakiko-chan's "Desktop :D". It's sooo cute and I really love it! Oh! And by the time I finished writing this, I beat FFIX for good! And let me tell you – my final battle again Necron was EPIC! Please review!


End file.
